


Honey In Your Morning Tea

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Somnophilia, dubcon, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Stretch is not a heavy sleeper, but you are.Request for anon!





	Honey In Your Morning Tea

Despite what most people would think about him, your Honey was not a heavy sleeper by any stretch of the imagination. He could fall asleep at the drop of a hat, but  _ staying _ asleep? That was another story. So, when you started whining in your sleep, his body immediately responded, pulling you secure into his chest while you clutched at his ribs. “Ah, God,” he yawned as he rubbed at his eye socket and woke himself up. “Hey… What’s up, Sweets? Everything o—” Stretch paused as he looked down, and he felt his pants tighten at the sight. You mewled and panted into the crook of his arm, kicking the covers to the foot of the bed to reveal your fingers pressing into the fabric of your underwear and smothering your already sopping clit in your sleep. “Shit…” All he could do was breathe as he withdrew his arm from the back of your neck, unsure of what to do. Should he wake you up? Or should he just leave you be and wait until you wear yourself out? He felt his cock form and constrict in his sweats, straining against the fabric that all of a sudden seemed too heavy for him.

Fuck, you’re so innocent and fuckable when you're asleep and he never got tired of telling you that. You groaned as you dug your fingers into your crotch, rubbing them clumsily and forcefully against your panties. Stretch couldn't help but chuckle at your futile attempt to get off. You were wet, sure, but you also weren't going to get anywhere that kind of technique. Or should he say lack thereof? It was funny how every sense of finesse went right at the window in your unconscious mind, showing just how inexperienced you actually were despite your eagerness to help him feel good. Stretch had to admit though: those animalistic growls and whimpers you were making under your breath were really doing it for him. Ah, if only you would make those noises when you were more awake. 

You shivered as Stretch pulled up your nightshirt over your chest and you mewled as his thumb grazed the softness of your breast. You reached up with your free hand to search for his touch, only to relax and groan as you started groping your own chest. At first slowly and with pause, but with more insistence as time went on and all the while you continued to touch yourself in your sleep, making Stretch wonder just what kind of dream you were having that was making you wriggle around so much. Stretch stuck his hand under the waistband of his sweats and rubbed his palm against his sensitive head, feeling his leg twitch in response as he felt a bit of pre ooze out slowly from his tip. He groaned as he pulled himself into you to run his tongue across your collarbone and heard you whimper. He felt his cock throb harder at the sound.

His pants got tighter and more uncomfortable the more he listened. Maybe, he could just, um, have some fun until you wake up? It’s not like you’ve ever minded before… What the hell. Go for broke, right? Stretch eased his pants down to his ankles and rolled on top of you. Fuck, you were gorgeous. All soft and perfect. And he was all yours. Stretch hissed slightly as he gripped his base, moving his fingers subtly to stimulate his magic into a larger shape. It took him a moment for him to reach a hardness he was satisfied with. He knew you liked it big and even though you were asleep, who was he to deny you of that?

Stretch passed a tongue across his top row of teeth and resumed stroking himself slowly as he sat between your thighs. He nudged your hand away from your crotch to peel your underwear down and sucked in a breath as you exposed your core to him. “Hot damn,” he whistled as he began to salivate at the sight. He reached over and gingerly pried your lips apart to take in your engorged clit without disturbing you too much. You moaned loudly as he brushed his thumb just over the hood, making him freeze so as not to wake you up, yet. He watched you try and bury the side of your face into your pillow, your hands trailing over your stomach and kneading your breast as you continued to dream. He sighed at the close call as he resumed stroking his shaft and rubbing smooth patterns on your clit.

“Mmm, Honey…” Stretch’s cock twitched in his hand as you called out his pet name quietly, spreading your legs inch by inch for him. Oh, fuck, you were beautiful. You were starting to pool on the sheets, he noticed and the clear, thick fluid of your arousal coated his thumb as he swirled small circles around the surface of your small nub. The stiff member bobbing in his fingers twitched slightly with every pass, and it was a conscious effort for him not to let himself drool at your privates. 

Fuck, did he want to have a taste of that. You groaned and humped the air with a whine as Stretch withdrew his hand from your hot core. He shifted his weight lower between your legs, propping himself on his hand and knees as he continued to stroke himself. Stretch’s vision fogged over from intense desire as your warmth hit him. Even at this distance, he could smell you distinctly. You both moaned as he stuck his face between your thighs, cupping his mouth over your mound and letting his tongue slide up your slit to lap at your sensitive button. You moaned and squirmed as he wrapped his free arm under and around your thigh, pulling his knees under himself as he slurped up your juices and tugged harder on his erection. He listened carefully to your breathing and moans, pulling back when you started to get too loud and pushing his tongue between your lips when he felt you beginning to still. He pumped himself steadily in time with your moans, careful not to finish before you did.

“More…” Stretch was almost certain you woke up when he felt your hands on his cranium and almost yelped as your thighs suddenly tightened around his skull, pulling him further into your crotch and almost making him lose balance. Imagine his surprise when he looked up and saw you sighing deeply above him. Your head was thrown back and your mouth agape with shallow moans, your muscles obviously shivering but not quite as active as he expected. His eyes glinted with mischief as he withdrew his hand from his dick and shifted his body once more. You gasped and cried out in a low moan as his forefingers glided inside your soaking cunt, scissoring them apart as they hilted inside you to the last knuckle. He didn't waste much time with building his pace, flicking your clit with his tongue as his fingers thrust into you as far and as fast as they could.

“Ahhhh… Ahh, ah ffff-fuck, Honey..!” Somewhere along the way, his fingering must have done the trick, because your fingers gripped tight against his skull as you pulled him in. Your eyes were clamped shut as Honey swallowed and slurped against your folds and curled his fingers deep inside you. You cried out as his fingers skimmed the tight notch of your G spot, making Stretch subsequently chuckle and hit you with minute vibrations that had you gripping the sheets as you came hard on his face with a loud gasp.

Stretch yelped slightly as your hands found his cheekbones and pulled him up to plunge your tongue between his teeth, moaning and blushing as you tasted the milky and bitter undertones of your release behind his natural taste of nicotine and citrus. It did not take him long to catch on, leaning into the kiss and moaning blissfully as he played with your chest and dug his fingers in your hair while exploring the inside of your mouth and experimenting with your taste. Your eyes fluttered with a groan as you felt Stretch’s still-erect cock rubbing against your overstimulated clit, and your vision unfocused at the sensation. You broke from Stretch’s kiss with a gasp, shallowly panting as he nibbled and sucked on your neck and creating small bruises for him to enjoy later.

“Fuck me,” you whimpered as you thrust your hips up to join the slow grinding against his dick. Stretch chuckled at the way your voice broke as you sighed.

“Ah, geez, you really liked this that much? Maybe I should eat you out more often,” he teased. You groaned and shook your head, making Stretch pull his head from your neck to look at you in confusion. “No..?” Oh, God. Did he fuck up? Shit, he should have let you sleep! Guh, why’d he have to— 

You turned to face him with half-lidded eyes and made a small frown. “No, seriously, I want you to fuck. me.” Stretch blinked a second before breaking out into raucous laughter, the sound instantly garbling into a low moan when you reached down and gave him a few tugs.

“Ah, sorry, sorry! Just, fuck, wasn't expecting you to say it like that,” he wheezed, chuckling as he peeled your hands off of his shaft to line himself up at your slick center. You growled and hooked your ankles behind his back, pulling yourself up and making you both grunt as you shallowly pierced yourself with his dick. “Fuck, okay,” he grunted as he dropped your hips back down on the mattress and bowed over you as he slammed into you over and over.

You gasped and moaned wildly, your hands gripping onto his shoulders while you felt the long curve of your dick rub once more at your stimulated g spot and slam into your cervix. Your walls screamed in pleasure and it felt like electricity through your veins sparking at every point of contact. You bit your lip to stifle your joyous screams as Stretch pounded into you with his own series of low grunts and growls. The sound of your name whispered over and over on his tongue only served to heighten your pleasure as he raked his fingers up and down your back in a mindless display of passion.

You rolled your hips into him and squeezed yourself around him as best you could and you grinned at the sound of your headboard slamming against the wall. Oh, man! You almost sang with how well he was letting you have it, and another orgasm slipped by without your notice in the face of your sheer pleasure. You were overwhelmed by the long-hard dick plunging between your folds and by the harsh breathing and rapturous moans in your ear. You sighed and moaned encouragement under your breath, slurring together words of affection and praise and hearing his very soul thrum and purr in response.

“Getting… Fuck, getting close here,” he whispered hoarsely in your ear. “Where’m I cumming, today?”

“All over,” you gushed, not noticing how your eyes were so rolled back, you barely saw a thing anymore. “Cum all over my chest! Let me have some of that hon-eeeeeyyyyy!!!” You shrieked as Stretch suddenly pulled out, making you spurt out in surprise as he released all over your heaving chest. You were both silent for a moment, save your breathless wheezing as Stretch supported himself on your bent knee. He rasped out a note of surprise as you swirled your finger in his mess and stuck it in your mouth with a coquettish wink. “So… Good morning, I guess,” you joked playfully as he blushed bright orange.

“I, uh…” Stretch averted his eyes and blushed deeply as he back off of the mattress. “I’m, uh, gonna find something to clean you off. Like an old shirt or something? Y-yeah, let's go with that.” You giggled and surveyed your skin while he wandered off to pluck a tank top from the trash tornado in the corner. Wow, he did a number on you, huh? You heard a faint buzz on your nightstand as a text scrolled across your phone.

**[7:14 AM] little bro blue:** you guys could have waited until i left!!!!

**[7:15 AM] little bro blue:** gross!

**[7:15 AM] little bro blue:** >___<

Whoops. Sorry, Blue.

 


End file.
